Blood is thicker than water ( Part 3 )
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Blood is thicker than water ( Part 3 ) 71 Comments The Fox The Fox @disqus_eqavLvmRDA 2 years ago Why is it that Disqus always timeout when you least expect it? I wasn't even looking and *POOF* timeout. :'X Besides that, we're back in business! Utterson and Lewis head for coffee and then some sneaking! I hope they have good luck doing so! They might just need it when they follow Richard... " Don't talk about me like that mom! >:C You make me sound like a monster or something! " Ah, my bad. >w>;;; *cough cough* Let's continue shall we? Recommend 2 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar The Fox • 2 years ago ( Jekyll1886 Here we are! ) " Absolutely. " Utterson shelved his book and brushed himself off. He trotted across the room and put on his hat with his cane, patting it down with a little flourish. He nodded to Weir. " Lead the way! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Gladly!" Weir grabbed his walking stick as they left. After having coffee and a little something at a nearby cafe, the two made their way to Enfield's residence. "This is it," said Lewis quietly. "Given the state he was in last night, I doubt he's left yet. Our advantage here is, Richard doesn't know me from Adam. Therefore, I propose I follow him more closely, and you simply follow me. That way, he's less likely to spot you." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The older man nodded in understanding. " Right. " A pause. " What if he isn't home though? What then? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Oh, he's home..." asserted Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " If you're certain... " He looked unsure but didn't argue, following dutifully. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ It didn't take long for Enfield's house to come in view. Utterson breath caught in his throat. It was as gorgeous as summer house ought to be, windows lining its sides, its white veneer skillfully embellished with an array of decor alongside rebellious vines climbing its sides. Rose bushes ran the length of the house, uniformed but in need of trimming. The front door had columns by its side and just above it sat a grotesque mascaron, a fearsome dragon snarling down on anyone who dared pass beneath it. Despite all this though, there was something off about it. All the curtains were drawn close, shutting off any light. Any sense of life seemed stifled and held back, like a vault locked tight. Utterson looked over the house with surprise. He didn't think the house would look like this. The whole thing screamed carelessness and regret... He shook his head. " God have mercy... " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Drugs, more than likely," said Lewis under his breath. "That or melancholy could cause this kind of neglect." He could sense Enfield's life energy within. Aye. Probably drugs, Weir concluded. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Enfield lounged on his couch sleeplessly. His cigarette burned away between his finger tips, its ashes dropping down to the floor below. The dull thud of a another migraine was beginning to form. It had only been a couple hours since he had smoked one of his bongs and already he could feel the pangs to go again. He sighed and rubbed his face, glaring at the ceiling. This really was becoming a problem. It wasn't like he wasn't smoking too little...It wasn't too much...It's just that it takes longer to take effect. And between that and a growing need for opium, it was starting to get bothersome Enfield was a man of precious time, he didn't have time to waste sitting around waiting for his kicks. With one last drag of his cigarette, he flung it away and sat up. Oh well. He'll just have to use more hemp next time, it's not as though he's lacking. Rising to his feet, he took a hand mirror nearby and inspected himself. Aside from the bags under his eyes, he looked fine enough, he didn't need to change yet. Checked himself one more time, he ran a hand through his hair and threw on his coat. He stepped over his growing pile of magazines with unsteady feet, his heels gathering a thin coat of ash and dust, and managed to not trip over the foot of his coat hanger he had moved into the living room. Dozens of hats sat on its arms but he chose only one, a well used top hat with a small piece of paper stowed away in its interior. Struggling with the key, he managed to get the door open. The morning light blinded him at first, then with a little patience, his sight adjusted to the change. Everything was still so goddamn bright but he could manage. Shutting his door behind him, Enfield walked listlessly into the early bustle of the day to run a few errands. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago As Enfield approached the door, Lewis led the way around the corner, out of sight. "He's about to leave," Weir whispered to Utterson. "We'll just...follow him today, see what his life is like. "Ready? "Here he comes!" Lewis followed Richard surreptitiously, keeping his distance but ever-aware of Enfield's energy. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson waited until Lewis was far enough way then followed after him. They were still within sight but they were far enough away to make it seem like Utterson was a separate party altogether. Enfield didn't notice either of them following him. The first thing on his list was to get something to eat. This was done easily. He entered a shop and left in a handful of minutes, this time munching on a small bun. He would've preferred to stop somewhere and eat but he was too unfocused to even consider it. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Weir and Utterson continued to tail Enfield, carefully maintaining the right distance. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago From there, it was a unusually ordinary errand run. Richard went from place to place, store to store, ordering a variety of things, from necessities to other. It was a few hours in when things got strange. He had made his way to the nearby park and spent some time there relaxing. This wouldn't have been so strange if another gentleman had sat next to him. They had chatted for a time, eventually moving elsewhere, and finally departed near a bookshop. There was a swapping of notes and Richard entered the bookshop. It was hard to see but there was whisper between the two and soon Enfield had a blank parcel in his hands. He bid the clerk goodbye and then went to a photography shop, where he left with another parcel and a letter. Afterwards, he went over to the river bank and met with an unseen individual and there was an exchange of money and another note, this one he put in his hat. And with that, he went home just in the middle of the afternoon. Utterson watched all this with growing anxiety. What was Richard doing? Why was he taking home parcels and being given notes? There was an uneasy sense that this was just the start of his activities, though it seems that he was done for now. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Well, thought Lewis with sarcasm, that's not suspicious, oh no... Since Enfield was in the house, Lewis took the opportunity to double back to speak with Gabriel. "I dare say he's involved in something criminal," came Weir's assessment. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " Do you think so? " Utterson wanted to doubt it but there was no denying that it was clearly the case. He looked to the house with a weary sigh. " What am I saying...It's probably true. So what do we do about it? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "I just don't see another explanation," shrugged Weir. "What I do find surprising is that he just did all this in broad daylight. Didn't even wait for the cover of darkness. I wonder how deep he's in..." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " I...I... " Utterson couldn't bring himself to even think about it. The mere image of Richard embroiled in anything criminal was hard to believe. Surely, this wasn't the same young man he once knew? The Richard he knew would never have thought to do sink so low. He shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. There was time for thinking later. " Is there anything we can...do? " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis thought a moment. "Follow him. Find out what he's on. See how deep he's in. Work out how to get him out of it." A pause. "It might take a bit." An idea occurred. "If necessary, I might pose as someone seeking a drug or involved in some criminal enterprise, if it helps. Again, though, we have to know the details of what he's up to first." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Oh god no! I won't have it! " Utterson blanched. " I'd never forgive myself if something happened to either of you! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "Well, the alternative is to either try to talk some sense into him or, failing that," or when that fails, "forcibly take him away from this place, for his own good. I do hope it won't come to that," though I don't see how it won't. "Again, though, that's if he's involved in anything illegal. I'm fairly certain that's the case, but it never hurts to make assurance doubly sure. That's why I offered to...take on a role. We can only learn so much tailing him. Still, it may be enough." His stomach growled. "Whoops," he laughed. "I suppose we forgot to eat lunch, didn't we?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " I-i suppose we did. " He yanked out his watch. " If we wanted to, we could even explore a bit of the city. There's enough time for it. " Utterson took a breath. " Though I can understand if we don't. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Why don't we stop off for a bite at a nearby restaurant? Your cousin only just got home; I doubt he'll be leaving for a while. We could even do a bit of sightseeing afterward, if we don't take overlong. How does that sound?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " That sounds lovely. " He smiled, putting away his worries for the moment. They headed off to a cafe, sipping tea and talking cheerfully, eventually taking their orders. After that, some sight seeing, then once the the hour passed, they headed back to Enfield's house to wait. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ There nothing greater than receiving new erotica. Enfield smiled as he stowed the new magazine away, shoving it in a nearby drawer filled with bundles of photos, including the set he had received today. There ought to be another coming soon, since he had paid the man extra for first prints. With a fresh wind in his steps, he thought to celebrate tonight. Celebrate what? Nothing. You didn't need anything to celebrate. and he knew the exact place he wanted to go. Swiftly changing clothes, he replaced his top hat with a bowler hat and stepped out with a skip. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago He looks rather chipper, thought Lewis as he watched Enfield set out. Let's see where he's going... Weir flicked his eyes briefly in Utterson's direction, then followed after Richard. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Utterson nodded a followed suit. It took a little while for Enfield to reach where he wanted to be but it was clear what he was looking for. He had gone to the redlight district, the street with prostitutes at every corner, the drunk lying in dark alleyways and gentlemen of all ranks entered whorehouses and opium dens expectantly. Enfield seemed at ease in this environment, especially with the local thuggery eyeing him up, watching him with greedy eyes. He simply doffed his hat to them and looked down at them haughtily. It appeared as though he was calm but his energy read defensively. A few more turns, down winding pathways, underneath an archway, and he was there. The Silver Line. Incense clouded the air and blue and red lamps colored the entrance in a hazy, hypnotic purple. It was a rug store as much as a fox was tame. Its store front was lavish and eye catching, rugs on top of rugs filling its space. Rugs of all sorts were displayed. India, China, Persia, you name it, it was there. Two Chinese lion dogs sat on each side, their eyes watching the dark with stone jaws ready to snap. Enfield stopped to take in the sight. No matter how many times he came, it always took his breath away. With a relaxed smile, he patted the lion dogs on their stone heads and entered the crowded storefront, making his way through to the back of the store. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago It's certainly been some time since I've been to this part of town... thought Lewis. ... Can't exactly fault Enfield there. Still, he was cognizant of his purpose here with Utterson. Weir did his level best to look nonchalant, though he did worry about his friend. He was cognizant of Gabriel trailing behind him, Enfield ahead in the Silver Line, each of them seemingly alone... Lewis stopped casually just a few feet down an alley from a street corner, the "rug shop" still in sight. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Lewis! " Utterson came running up behind him, clearly put off and frightened. He looked behind his shoulder at a woman who had trailed behind him curiously. " I don't like this! People keep staring at me like they want something from me! " The woman, who was hardly dressed, stared for a moment before walking away at the sight of another wanderer. The lawyer made the sign of the cross and whispered again. " Look, I'm willing to follow Enfield but I don't know if we're safe here. I think we should leave before we get robbed at knife point. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Trust me," said Lewis quietly, "I know my way around these sorts of places. I did mention my own dissolute youth, yes?" he asked with a smile. "People who don't look like they live here always come for some purpose or other. That's why that woman approached you. She thought you might be a potential client for the night. That or she wanted to lead you to an alley where her boyfriend and his mates could, as you say, rob you at knifepoint. But don't worry--you're safe with me. I've gotten into my fair share of scraps over the years." A chuckle. "And I didn't bring this walking stick by accident." He offered it to Gabriel. Though disguised to look like black-painted wood, the weight of it betrayed its solid, wrought-iron construction. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " I don't know how you did it. If this place if anything yours..." A shiver ran down his spine. Already, he could feel the prick of cold steel pressing against his back, a rogue demanding all he has. He forced the thought away and tried to look less panicked. Weir's walking stick fell into his hands and nearly fell. Its weight was surprising. " God, You carry this around? " He adjusted his grip on it cautiously. " It's formidable for sure. " A polite nod. " T-thank you for the offer but I don't think I can hold it for long. " Utterson gave it back. " It'll be better in your hands. But you have to promise me you can TRULY defend us. " He met Weir's gaze, his look stressed. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The smell of chamomile and rose filled the air as Enfield reached the back of the store. There, a woman sat, her hair wrapped in an impressive bun with ornaments held fast with pins and clips. She was dressed in red qipao, flowers embroidered along its seams in white and green. She smoked a cigarette holder while reading a book, glancing up to greet Richard. A wide grin spread on her face as she leaned on her hand. ^" Back again oh glorious benefactor? "^ " Keep quiet will you. Anybody could be listening and if I die at the gun of thug, you're to blame. " ^" Yeah yeah, I hear you. "^ She waved her hand casually. ^" Just don't keep me from my reading. Just give the word and you can go. "^ " Thank you. " Richard took a breathe. " What fine incense you have here. Is it poppy? " ^" Why yes sir. "^ With a swift knock, a hidden doorway opened up. Enfield nodded to woman and vanished within... see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis adjusted his grip on the cane. "You have my word, Gabriel," he assured with a firm nod. He turned his attention to the Silver Line with a surreptitious glance. "As for that purveyor of oriental rugs across the street..." Weir inhaled deeply as a breeze wafted the scents from the store over their way. "...if it's not a front for an opium den, I'll eat this walking stick." Lewis reflected he was glad to have Utterson with him. Dimension to dimension, he never could bear the thought of disappointing such a steadfast soul. That, if nothing else, would help keep him out of trouble in a place like this...with a person like Enfield. Old habits, after all, died hard. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Satisfied with Weir's answer, he looked to the "rug store". He listen to Lewis, looking over the place with a frown. " That...makes sense. Especially considering where it is..." He looked his shoulder to see if anybody was watching. Self consciousness hung heavy in his stomach but Utterson was determined. Standing straight, he readjusted his hat and steeled himself. " I suppose we're heading inside then? " ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Flowers. The smell of flowers, pleasant and thick, choked the air. Enfield took in the scent, content in its presence. Following its path, he made his way to the heart of the establishment. On the ground lay a simple line painted on the ground. The eponymous line itself. Crossing over it, he stepped into another hazy room, a lilac colored room with dozens of lounging bodies in pillows and cushions. Couches lined the walls with dozens of hookahs and the like. In its center sat a bar ran by roguish fellow, red eyed from the air he was surrounded by. Beyond the room lay a number of hallways, each leading to similar set up, others designed for specific activities. Enfield waved to the bartender. " Bonjour Rafael. " =" Bonjour. "= " Je prendrai ma chambre habituelle si cela ne vous dérange pas. " =" Chose sûre. "= Rafael pulled out a bell and two ladies clad in only corsets came down the right most hall. Enfield lifted his hat to them and, hooking their arms with his, made their way into a private room. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "It's your cousin, and your call. Just...be prepared. Who knows what state he'll be in when we find him..." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson didn't reply. His thought churned in his head, one side crying to go inside and save Richard, the other demanding they step back and leave. If he left, he could go and rest, digest what everything he had learned today. He and Lewis could plan out an approach and learn more information. But in leaving...He would be leaving Richard to his own devices and another day erasing what was left of the cousin he knew. He wasn't abandoning him. He would return the next day. But he didn't have all of the time in the world. If he didn't act fast enough, Richard would be lost again and he would live out his days knowing he had truly, utterly failed. Utterson thought long and hard, his face hiding nothing. Numerous times he went to speak then stopped, each time more exasperated. Finally, he found his words. There were unhappy and distressed but also resolute. " We will leave him be for now...let him have his fun for today... " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "For today," agreed Lewis with a dip of his head. They caught a cabriolet back to the neighborhood of their hotel and Enfield's house. En route, Lewis quietly suggested they take the opportunity to search the latter location. Lewis kept his gloves on and tried the front door, intending to get a feel for the strength of the lock. To his utter surprise, when he pushed against the door, it simply...opened. He had to catch himself not to fall face-first into the foyer. "Well, we're in," he quipped after a moment. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Well let's hurry inside! " Utterson darted inside, peering behind himself to see if anyone was watching. " Quickly! Close the door! " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis closed it behind them at a speed designed not to attract attention. "There we are." There was no way to lock the door without a key, which he presumed Enfield must have taken with him. Possibly. If the man was forgetting to lock up his house, Weir reasoned, there was no telling. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Everything was still inside the house. The air was stale with the faded smell of smoke and dust. Light barely penetrated the thick curtains, coloring the house in a strange yellow cast. Furniture sat frozen and unmoved. It was all just off putting. Even the entry seemed steeped in a uncomfortable lifelessness that sent a chill down Utterson's spine. He stepped away from the front door and into the house, hoping to escape the feeling. To their left was the main living room while their right sat a reading room. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Want to split up and search?" asked Lewis. "We'll be faster that way. "Or we could look at things together. Your preference." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " I think we ought to stay together. " Utterson rubbed his arms as though there was a chill. " You can probably decipher his home better than I could. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "As you wish," returned Lewis. "Why don't we take a look at the literature in here?" he suggested, indicating the reading room. "What a person reads is often very telling." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Utterson nodded and turned right tentatively. The reading room was somewhat small for a large summer home. It held only two bookcases with glass doors, two cushioned armchairs, and a mint green fainting couch that sat in the center of the room. A small mahogany table sat at the head of the couch with a matching set of drawers sitting against the wall with a large mirror hanging above it. Beneath it all lay a large ornate rug, Turkish in origin, its reds and blues vibrant against the more demure colors it resided with. The room seemed unusually clean, with only a light layer of dust over everything. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Hm," remarked Lewis, going over to look through the chest of drawers. "Perhaps he doesn't use this room much." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson stepped over to the bookshelf and opened it up. He pulled out a book and flipped it open. It was an philosophy book detailing the importance of leisure and vice. Looking up, he found that most of the book there were similar in nature, their titles hiding nothing. He slipped the book back and went to the other bookshelf. There, he found a number of weighty books of learning and fashions. Mixed in were also a variety of novels from classics and a number of plays, to indulgent literature and collections of poetry. The chest of drawers Lewis approached was adorned with a beautiful lamp, a posh thing crafted in a swirling pattern. At each side sat small statuettes, winged angels whose feathers curled high above their heads. The drawers themselves had no locks on them. Inside the first drawer was a mixed collections of mementos. There was a old brush, a string of pearls, an unused cigar, and little notes and letters from various places. at the top of it all sat two things in particular. One was a small photo of an young woman, fashionably dressed with a wide brimmed hat wreathed in flowers. She was smiling in a charming manner and her dark curly hair was tied up on a knot with ringlets framing her face. The photo was creased and faded, clearly a photo from many years ago. Beside it sat the second item, Utterson's letter. It was clearly well cared for, its envelope still intact from being opened. Even the wax seal was saved, the little thing pulled up with a knife versus being torn apart. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited "Gabriel," said Lewis. "Look at this--he kept your letter." He went over and handed the envelope to Utterson, the photo visible in Weir's other hand. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited " He what? " Utterson looked at the envelope bewildered. He ran his hand over it gingerly, his heart thrumming in his chest. " This...this is so.... " Tears welled up in his eyes. He went to speak but gasped instead. His feet stumbled, tripping him into one of the chairs. " T-this...This-s.... " Utterson trembled. He cared. Richard truly cared. And all the while he didn't think he'd read it or keep it. All those night spent lying in bed, tormented by his thoughts. even in his time of need, even when he had told him not to come, Richard still thought to keep his letter. A sob wracked through the older man. " G-god bless... " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Do you know," put in Lewis, "of all the things in that drawer, your letter and this photo were at the very top, in pride of place." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " W-were they? " He looked to the letter and back to Lewis. With an uncertain hand, he reached out and gently took the photo. A sad smile crossed his face. " Bless his heart, he still remembers her. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "'Her'?" echoed Lewis. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago • edited Utterson wiped his face with the back of his hand, handing the photo back to Lewis. " His mother, Delilah. " He pulled out his handkerchief and blew his nose. " She loved him so dearly. Very near spoiled him though. She and my mother were very doting when it came to children. " A halfhearted chuckle " They had enough love to fill an ocean. That was for the better considering his father was out most of the time. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "They sound like wonderful people," agreed Lewis, putting a hand on Gabriel's shoulder. After a moment, he ventured, "How long is it since he...lost her?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Oh God, how long has it been... " Utterson frowned as he focused. " I'd say about forty-seven years now. It's been awhile certainly. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Indeed," said Lewis, eyes briefly widening. "How old was he, then, when it happened?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Seven. " Utterson looked to the photo mournfully. " I was twenty one at the time. It was so unexpected at the time. I learned later that she had been struggling with her health for at least a year before she passed. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "You have my condolences," Weir offered with sympathy. "Poor child..." he said under this breath, reflecting on Richard. He found his thoughts drifting to his own family and loss. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he thought to ask Utterson, "Find anything interesting on those bookshelves?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Ah... " He blew his nose one last time before speaking. Straightening himself out, Utterson handed his letter back to Lewis to put back. " One bookshelf seems dedicated to philosophy of hedonistic. At least, that's what I made of it. The other is more varied. I saw a number of some encyclopedias, novels, poetry. There was a lot regarding fashion. " A deep breathe. " Nothing really surprising when it comes to him. He was always interested in it since he was twenty. I'm just surprised that he has so much on it. " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Ah," said Lewis. "In my experience..." he said, thinking aloud, "the most telling items are often kept in the bedroom. Mind if we go there next?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " If we can find it that is. " Stepping lightly, he looked across the hall into the living room. His eyes widened, his tone surprised. " Especially if the rest of his house is like that. " Utterson couldn't believe he didn't see this first. The living room was a mess. Magazines on top of magazines cluttered the floor around the couch and table. Cigarette ash coated the magazines, the sofa...even parts of the rug that could be seen. A coat hanger sat close to the sofa, awkward and out of place where it stood. Dozens of hats hung on its upper arms, with only one coat on its lower arms. That was all that could be seen from where Utterson stood but what little he saw already bode ill about the next room. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Rather a study in contrast, isn't it?" said Lewis in a tone full of pity. And more what I was expecting, if he has drug troubles... "Do you want to look here, or...?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " We... " A pause. " W-we should. No matter what, we should see everything we can. " Utterson took a breathe and stepped across the hallway into the living room. His heart raced and he body tense, but he went forward regardless. He's going to have to see a lot of ugliness here and potentially worse later on. He had to be brave for his cousin's sake. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Very well," said Lewis soberly. He took in the room, attempting to discern any underlying patterns to the way things were placed, then began by looking through some of the magazines. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago More could be seen now that they were actually inside the room. For one, from how the mess was spread out, there was two sofas in the center of the room with a table between them. In the back of the room, in its left corner, stood a large sculpture of a boy beneath a fruit tree with a snake hanging down with fangs outstretched. The boy looked frightened at the sight but not unfamiliar with it while the snake was calm but impatient. The other corner had a regular armchair with a cushion too large for it. Despite its bloated fabric, there were loose wrinkles around it. Behind the sofa sat a sooty fireplace with another exotic rug laid in front of it. A door was closed on the wall to its left and a wine cabinet to its right. The cabinet had one broken foot being held up by old books and a pillow. The was another hallway outside of living room, this one leading four ways. To the left was another room and to the right was a stairway leading to the second floor, a small path into another room, and a longer winding hallway that lead somewhere. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Weir chose to open the liquor cabinet after looking through the magazines. Just on a hunch, he peeked under the rug. Afterward, he examined the sculpture in detail. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago The magazines were a mixed bag. There were catalogues, fashion brochures, even a handful of gazettes for women, but nothing outnumbered the volume of lewd material that cluttered the floor. From lighter material to blatant transparent fodder, It was the most prominent presence there. The liquor cabinet opened with a click. Stacked inside were a number of bottles from wine and absinthe to spirits and whiskey. It was all haphazardly organized with empty bottles mixed with full ones and some with loose lids. Books and a cushion sat under a broken foot. There was some dried paste over it, delicate and crumbly, that evidenced an effort to actually fix it despite its failure. There was nothing beneath the rug besides a dirty, unswept floor and an odd, round key. It was lever-like with a knob at one end to hold and fit in one's palm easily. Made with marble, the boy and the serpent were nothing noteworthy. It was well carved and clearly made by a talented hand. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------- Utterson went around the back of the room first, approaching the armchair first. The first thing that struck his was the misshapen cushion and knelt down to feel it. There was something inside, like a bundle of letters or a small journal. He flipped it over and found a tear at it bottom. Delicately, he reached in a felt around its inside. Whatever was inside was definitely paper and there was a substantial mount of it stuffed inside. His fingertips were able to catch hold of one. Curious, Utterson looked it over. This was scrawled on it: 20 pounds 10,000 ₣ " Lewis...What do you think this means... " see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Pocketing the key, Weir joined Utterson to examine the item in question. "It appears to be a note--in Richard's handwriting, I take it?--though whether of income, debts owed, or his current bank balance, I've no idea." Lewis looked from Gabriel to the source of the note. "What else is in that cushion?" he wondered aloud. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " I don't know. " Utterson handed him the cushion. " I didn't want to pull it all out. In case I couldn't put it back... " 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago "Blame a hypothetical burglar if we can't," said Lewis as he reached into the cushion. He pulled out whatever he could find, doing his best to keep everything in its approximate order. 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago All of the papers were from a years and a half ago. Many were receipts for one thing or another, while others were personal reminders that held no significance. The rest weren't so trivial however... First, there were notices from the bank. They started as reminders, then warnings, each escalating more and more until it became apparent that a hefty debt had collected. Between all of these were invitations to events and cards sent by many people but one name cropped up the most... Shepard. Peverell Shepard. Peverell seemed to have been a close friend or a close acquaintance due to the friendly, invested nature of his correspondences. It seems that he even grew worried as the bank letters grew more serious. It was a the peak of these two phenomenons that something changed. It started with a rather serious and blunt letter from Peverell. It spoke of someone he could talk to and get help for his situation. There was an address which was smudged over and with it, a set of detailed instructions on how to find whoever it was. A few days after Shepard's letter had been delivered, a another person started sending missives to Richard. They were blunt, a place and a time and only a few words in passing. These lead way to notes written by Richard, reminders on certain information. There were weights and prices, lines crossed out, and a list of names to each side. Hemp, Opium, Cocaine, Mescal, Morphine... Each one had a list of weights and prices, lines crossed here and there, until the last list the remained was Opium. Beneath these were letters sent from mysterious stranger, each about delivery times and where to meet. A letter from the bank spoke of money being received.... And that was the end of what was from the cushions. Utterson looked to Lewis nervously. " So...What are they? " see more 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Lewis gave a low whistle as he shook his head. "Gabe," he said with sympathy, "I daresay your cousin's involved in the drug trade. The one that isn't taxed or regulated. Whether as a courier or dealer, I don't know, but...it seems he ran up debts and needed a way out. This 'Peverell Shepard' person served as liaison at the very least, from what I can gather. Richard's likely still delivering opium, based on these notes," Weir concluded. "I'm...sorry." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago Utterson sat in silence. He stared at Weir in growing helplessness. He wanted to reject the thought, to rise up and defend his cousin..... But Richard wasn't perfect, and he wasn't someone he knew anymore. No matter how many times he denied, there was evidence for it tenfold. And that made his heart sink in dismay. With a slow, forced breathe, Utterson stood up, took everything from Weir's hands and stepped over to the fireplace in the room and dropped it there. He pulled out his pipe and snuff, taped it in, and struck a match. He lit his pipe first and then dropped the match down to the material below. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis made no move to stop him, instead observing the striking similarity in behavior exhibited by Gabe just now and Weir's close friend, John, in the past. Utterson is Utterson through and through, dimension be damned, he reflected. A bittersweet smile. Good man. Seeing the incriminating evidence begin to burn in earnest, he approached Gabriel and suggested quietly: "I suppose we had best get started on the rest of the house. Just in case there's more, ah...kindling to be found." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago " Mmm. " Utterson gave a curt nod and walked into the next hallway. He waited for Lewis to follow, puffing on his pipe thoughtfully. 1 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 The Fox • 2 years ago Lewis followed, on the lookout for anything questionable. 1 •Share › − Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 • 2 years ago To their right was three choices; a staircase, a dead end hallway, and a small pathway into a dining room. Their left led to a kitchen. Utterson peered down both directions before turning to the kitchen. The kitchen was a small but functional one. It filled up its space well without being to crowded, though it could probably only fit two people at a time. A square table in its center, with a stove in the front and various cupboards and shelves surrounding it. A pantry sat to its right, its glass doors reveling meager food and materials. Stepping forward, Utterson investigated the various cupboards. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy